


Where's the Real Beer?

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a little frustrated with his Probie's choices in beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Real Beer?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Some liberties were taken with when the various beers are available for purchase, just go with it. All the mentioned beers are made by Sam Adams. Tim’s choice is “Harvest Pumpkin Ale” which is brewed with pumpkins and does have a bit of a pumpkin pie aftertaste in my experience. Gibbs’s beer is actually made with real Sumatran Coffee! And Tony ended up with “Hazel Brown” which is made with hazelnuts.

Ready for the big game, Tony leaned back into the couch. He accepted a tall ice covered mug from Tim as his best friend-slash-surrogate brother passed him to sprawl on the other end of the sofa. Tony hit the remote, bringing up the Ohio Michigan game, and settled in to watch the pre-game commentary. A deep draw from the glass caused him to choke slightly before swallowing and glaring at the glass. He turned his glare onto Tim when the glass didn't change and still appeared to have beer in it. “What the fuck is this, Probie? This is not beer!”

“Yes, it is.” Tim smiled at him over the edge of his own glass. He took another drink from his own before shifting a bit on the sofa. “Why?”

“Beer doesn't taste like pumpkin pie!” Tony’s glare darkened as Tim chuckled. He lazily sat up and took Tony’s glass from him and took a drink from it. “Tell me that’s beer!”

“It’s beer.” Tim nodded happily. As Tony watched, amazed, Tim somehow managed to coordinate his drinking so that he was alternating drinking from his own glass and the one he took from Tony. “Good beer.”

Frustrated with his friend, Tony got up and wandered into his kitchen. He rummaged in the freezer for another frosted glass before opening the fridge. He then blinked in shock as he set aside the glass in favor of lifting a variety of beers out of his fridge to read the labels: Harvest Pumpkin Ale, Octoberfest, and Dunkelweizen. There wasn't a single real bottle of beer to be seen. He frowned at the contents of the refrigerator before jumping out of his skin when Gibbs’s arm appeared over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle. “Boss…”

“DiNozzo.”

The sound of the bottle cap being tossed onto his kitchen counter caused Tony to straighten and turn to Gibbs. He watched as Gibbs took a long drink from the bottle in his hand and waited for an explosion that never came. Tony blinked as Gibbs sighed happily and took another drink. “You know that’s not real beer, right?”

“Oh, it’s the perfect beer.” Gibbs actually grinned at him as he handed him the now empty bottle. He opened the fridge, grabbed another bottle, and headed off for the living room. “Read the description, DiNozzo. Then, live a little.” 

Confused, Tony looked down at the bottle in his hand. “Sam Adams Black & Brew Coffee Stout?” He rolled the bottle in his hand until he could read the description of the contents. He blinked in shock. Only Probie could find the perfect beer for their boss. Shaking his head, he set that empty bottle aside and rummaged again. Finally, near the back of the six packs, he found one that sounded interesting. Shrugging his shoulders, he elbowed the fridge shut and headed back to the sofa just in time for kick-off. He took a drink of his chosen beer and sighed happily. “Okay, Probie, you win. It’s beer.”


End file.
